


Is It Wrong To Pay My Landlord With Sex?

by sophiestiredeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Smut, idk how to tag, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiestiredeyes/pseuds/sophiestiredeyes
Summary: Since moving to Tokyo, Daichi has been struggling to make ends meet. He turns to his friend, Kuroo, who suggests a different method to pay his rent for the month.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Is It Wrong To Pay My Landlord With Sex?

Tokyo was ruthless. The large, metropolitan city showed no mercy to anyone. It wasn’t all fun and anime, as it always seemed on television. Getting a job of any sort seemed more competitive than winning nationals for any high school sport. Hell, even getting on the train seemed like an extreme sport. Had Daichi known any of this, he wouldn’t have left his comfortable life in Miyagi.

Daichi made his way back to the apartment complex, dragging his feet. The briefcase he was holding felt as though it weighed a ton. It had accompanied him to all of his interviews, holding multiple copies of his resume. Yet, with each interview, it became more packed with failures than accomplishments.

As Daichi arrived at the apartment complex, he stopped and stared at it. He found himself doing this more often as he failed more and more interviews.

It was only two stories. It was shabby looking, definitely not anyone’s first choice, if they were looking to move to Tokyo. There weren’t many tenants, so Daichi was grateful for the peace and quiet. He wasn’t too big a fan of chaotic people.

The apartment complex was remodeled years ago, so the exterior was showing signs of wear. The interior was small. It was meant for one person after all. It had all the necessities. A bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It wasn’t fancy. He didn’t have a fantastic view of Tokyo outside his window. It was nothing like his friend’s, Kuroo, place, which costed nearly double of what he was paying. So, why wasDaichi struggling to pay his rent every month?!

Daichi questioned his choices after every interview, wondering if he should just go back to Miyagi. Yet, after every interview, his landlord was always there to greet him. The landlord was always outside, tending to the little garden just outside the complex. The light gray hair always seemed tinted a little darker in the light of the setting sun. It made their hazel-brown eyes more prominent. The pale, smooth skin was flawless, Daichi always wondered if they were mistaken for a girl often. The beauty mark just below their left eye was considered the top feature by the four other tenants in the complex, yet that wasn’t the case for Daichi. It was the gentle smile that greeted him everyday that was pulling at his heartstrings.

Daichi found himself staying in Tokyo for one reason. And one reason only. His landlord, Koushi Sugawara.

“Good evening, Sawamura-san.”

Today was no different. Sugawara greeted him as he always did.

“You don’t have to address me so formally. We are the same age after all.” Daichi said. “I’d feel more comfortable if you just called me Daichi.”

“I have to maintain some form of professionalism with my tenants.” Sugawara said with his gentle smile. “Did you have another interview?”

Sugawara looked at Daichi from head to toe, unconsciously nodding his head in approval of the suit the other man was wearing.

“Y-Yeah. Another one to put in my hall of failures.” Daichi said, letting out an awkward laugh.  _“What a lame joke!!”_

Sugawara chuckled and said, “I’m sure you’ll land something soon. Tokyo is pretty competitive.”

“You can say that again.” Daichi muttered to himself. “Ah, I should probably leave you to your business. Have a good night.”

“Please don’t forget that the rent is due in two weeks.” Sugawara said, smiling at Daichi. “Have a good night.”

As sweet as Sugawara was, that smile felt more like a threat than a friendly reminder.

Daichi entered his apartment, leaning against the heavy, metal door. He looked down at his, now bulging, pants, surprised that he was able to hold back and have a normal conversation with Sugawara, despite the lewd thoughts running through his mind. Daichi cursed under his breath, and removed his suit jacket, pulling his tie loose as he made his way to the bathroom.

The warm water from the shower head ran down his skin, as he pressed his arm against the wall. His head was against his forearm, looking down at his erect cock. He let out low, deep groans as he stroked it, feeling the pleasure slowly begin to build up. 

He shut his eyes, imagining Sugawara with him. He could only imagine all the things he wanted to do to him. It was sending Daichi to another dimension. He imagined Sugawara looking at him with lust-filled eyes, begging to be touched. Begging to be fucked. Daichi would happily oblige, hearing his name being shouted in that soft, sweet voice. 

Daichi’s breathing became heavier. His hand moved faster as he neared his climax. The pleasure built up in his throbbing cock.

_“Daichi! Cum for me!”_

He heard Sugawara’s voice in his head, and that was enough for him. He released his thick liquid all over his hand and wall, Sugawara’s name escaping his lips as he did so. He panted, looking at his cum covered hand as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck...” Daichi whispered to himself, letting out a heavy sigh. 

—————

Sugawara cleaned his hand with a tissue, tossing it out in the small bin by his bed. He stared at the ceiling, reflecting on what he had just did, as if that was his first time masturbating to Daichi. It wasn’t.

Everyday, he greeted Daichi. And nine times out of ten, the other man was suited up, coming back from an interview. And nine times out of ten, Sugawara could only think about what was under the suit. He could only think about what Daichi was packing under there. Especially below his waist. It was nearly impossible for him to hold back his lustful thoughts, while trying to have a normal conversation with his tenant.

Truth be told, Sugawara wanted to be fucked by Daichi. 

He closed his eyes, wondering what Daichi’s hands would feel like against his skin. Warm? Gentle? Would his lips make his body tingle as they ghosted over every inch of him? Would his heart pound against his chest as Daichi whispered sweet nothings in his ear? Would Daichi say his name as they fucked? The questions were endless in Sugawara’s mind. Yet, he knew he would never get answers.

Though, on a normal day, he wanted to get to know Daichi better. It seemed he moved to Tokyo on a whim. He remembered Daichi saying his friend convinced him to move from Miyagi, which was on the countryside. It didn’t seem as though he had a concrete plan of starting his life in Tokyo. He seemed responsible. He never missed rent, but he always paid it the day of. The other tenants always had the money a few days earlier. Was he struggling? He didn’t have a secured job after all. Was he thinking about moving back home? The thought of Daichi leaving suddenly made Sugawara’s chest uncomfortably tight.

_“I should ask him out on a date.”_ Sugawara thought before laughing to himself.  _“As if.”_

Sugawara watched as the water from the watering can poured over the flowers like a gentle rain. The water droplets bounced off the leaves and petals, becoming absorbed into the soil. The sun was at its peak, burning down on Tokyo mercilessly. He wiped his sweat away with the back of his hand, hearing footsteps coming towards him.

“Hello, Sugawara-san.”

Sugawara’s legs nearly gave out as Daichi approached him, sweating and hot.

“H-Hello, Sawamura-san.” Sugawara said, trying his best to regain his composure. “Were you out for a run?”

“Yeah.” Daichi said, catching his breath, placing his hands on his hips.

“I see.” Sugawara said, trying his best to keep his eyes from looking at Daichi’s subtle bulge.

“Well, I have another interview today. I’ll see you later.” Daichi smiled, making his way to his room.

Sugawara watched as Daichi made his way up the steps. He suddenly felt a rush of courage. It came crashing in him like a tidal wave.

“Sawamura-san!” Sugawara shouted.

Daichi stopped and turned around, looking at his landlord with a curious expression.

“Uh... would you like to get coffee sometime?” The words slipped through his lips as natural as possible. So natural that it was unnatural to Sugawara. “Not as landlord and tenant, but... as people wanting to get to know each other.”

It took a few seconds for Daichi to answer. Sugawara braced himself for rejection. He wondered if he sounded stupid. He opened his mouth to retract the offer.

“Sure.” Daichi agreed. “Does tomorrow at ten sound good?”

Sugawara stared in disbelief. His mouth hung slightly open. He hastily agreed before Daichi decided to change his mind, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Sugawara said. “Good luck at your interview!” 

—————

“You failed another interview?” Kuroo asked, loosening his tie as they sat down. “Maybe it’s the suit.”

“My suit looks fine.” Daichi said, placing his brief case in the empty seat next to him. “If I had known Tokyo was a warzone, I wouldn’t have moved here.”

“Come on now. You’ll be okay. You had nothing going for you back in Miyagi.” Kuroo said.

“Clearly I have nothing going for me now.” Daichi was irritated that his friend was so nonchalant about his struggles. “You could show some concern. You were the one that roped me into moving here.”

Kuroo grinned, running his fingers through his natural bed hair and said, “The only reason I’m not concerned is because I know you’ll be okay. This is just another hurdle you gotta jump.”

“Well, it’s a pretty big hurdle.” Daichi sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as his eyes glazed over the menu.

“Come on. Let’s drink your worries away. We won’t even talk about jobs or work.” Kuroo called the waitress over, asking for two beers and a bottle of sake.

Daichi wasn’t in the mood to drink, but he knew Kuroo wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
The two became acquainted in high school during their times playing volleyball. During one of the many training camps, they declared themselves as rivals, but, of course, became friends along the way. Much to Daichi’s dismay, Kuroo was a strong influencer. Exhibit A being getting Daichi to up and move to Tokyo with no plan.

“So, how’s that landlord of yours?” Kuroo asked, pouring Daichi’s fourth shot of sake.

“What about him?” Daichi asked, feeling buzzed.

“Aren’t you infatuated with him?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi slammed the small cup down, baffled by the silly question.

“W-What?! What gave you that idea?!” 

“Well, you were always staring at him. Don’t think I didn’t see that.” Kuroo said. “He is very good-looking. If I wasn’t already dating a salty four-eyes, maybe I would make a move on that landlord of yours.”

“I’m telling Kei.” Daichi said bluntly.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Please don’t tell Kei.” Kuroo laughed, pouring another cup for Daichi. “Am I wrong though?”

Daichi finished the sake, not answering.

“I’m taking your silence as my victory.” Kuroo grinned.

“Shut up.” Daichi mumbled, feeling the heat from the alcohol reach his face.

Of course Kuroo wasn’t wrong. Considering Daichi jerked off to Sugawara almost every other day, he was a little infatuated with the landlord. He shifted in his seat, feeling his pants get uncomfortably tight just thinking about it.

“Oya oya oya? Are you having dirty thoughts?” Kuroo gave a smug look.

“I will wipe that smug look right off your face.” Daichi threatened.

“Hear me out. You’ve been struggling to pay rent, right?” Kuroo asked, leaning in towards Daichi.

“Oh no.” Daichi rubbed the side of his temple, feeling the throbbing headache coming. “I already don’t want to hear you out.”

“Why don’t you just have sex with your landlord to pay off this months rent?”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the idea. Kuroo always had some crazy ideas, but this was by far the craziest. He looked at Kuroo, his laughing coming to a stop as he realized Kuroo wasn’t laughing. He was 100% serious.

“Absolutely not! That’s crazy! Sugawara-san would never agree to that!” Daichi tried to control his volume.

“You never know unless you try.” Kuroo sipped his beer.

“How would I even bring that up?!” Daichi looked at Kuroo as if he was a madman. “You’ve been watching way too much porn. A topic like that never comes up naturally.”

“You country bumpkins know nothing.” Kuroo shook his head. “But it’s just a suggestion. Take it or leave it.”

Daichi stumbled into his apartment, dropping onto his bed. He hated drinking with Kuroo. He was always the one that came out drunk. He groaned into his pillow, removing his clothes, letting each article drop to the floor until he was left in his briefs.

He stared into the darkness of his room, recalling his conversation with Kuroo. It wasn’t like he couldn’t pay off this month’s rent, but If he could avoid it, it would help him a little. He covered his eyes with his arm, thinking about the absurd idea Kuroo suggested. Sugawara definitely wouldn’t agree to something like that. But what if he did...?

Daichi slipped his hand into his briefs, pulling out his fully erect cock. He closed his eyes as he stroked it, whispering Sugawara’s name. He bit his lip, imagining Sugawara’s slim fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it with a loving yet fierce intensity. 

“S-Sugawara...!” Daichi muttered, arching his back slightly as he came onto his stomach.

He panted, releasing his throbbing cock from his grasp. He let out a heavy sigh, feeling the exhaustion kick in. After cleaning himself up, he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over for the rest of the night.

—————

Daichi rushed into the cafe, mentally cursing at himself for nearly being late. He scanned the tables, looking for Sugawara. Spotted by the windows, he cleared his throat before approaching the landlord. Trying to loosen his shoulders from their stiffness.

“H-Hey, Sugawara-san.” Daichi smiled at the other man apologetically. “Were you waiting long?” 

Sugawara looked up, giving his gentle smile that Daichi adored so much. 

He shook his head and said, “I just got here myself.” 

Daichi let out a sigh of relief and took his seat across from him, glancing over the menu as the waitress stopped at their table. After placing their orders, the awkward silence commenced. The two had never had a formal, sit-down conversation before. It was strange for both of them. They were positive the waitress felt the awkward tension, when she returned with their drinks. 

“How did your interview go?” Sugawara asked, finally trying to alleviate the tension.

“Ah, not too good.” Daichi said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly. “I didn’t get this job either.”

“I see.” Sugawara stirred his drink a little, wondering what he could say. “Why... did you move to Tokyo?”

Daichi looked up from his drink. He wasn’t expecting that question, although he should have been. 

“Well, a friend of mind convinced me to move here. It was great for the first month or so, but I’ve been considering going back to Miyagi.” Daichi smiled a little, staring at the ice cubes in his drink.

“Really?” Sugawara tried his best to not sound disappointed.

“I love Tokyo, but maybe it was just bad timing.” Daichi looked up at the other man.

There was a brief pause. Sugawara hastily changed the subject, thinking the topic of Daichi’s move was too heavy for a first, sit-down conversation.

As time went on, the conversation became a little more light hearted. They asked questions back and forth, just getting to know each other. Soon, the awkward tension dissipated, and both of them slowly became more comfortable.

The conversation became natural, as if they had been friends for ages. They talked about anything and everything, losing track of the time.

The setting sun colored the sky a red-orange tint, signaling its departure. Sugawara and Daichi continued their ongoing conversation, walking back to the apartment complex together.

“You’re telling me two players on your team knocked off the vice principal’s toupee?” Sugawara could barely hold back his laughter.

“I still have nightmares about that sometimes. It’s been a secret between him and the volleyball team for ages.” Daichi laughed. “Man, thinking about it makes me miss home.”

Sugawara looked at Daichi, who was staring straight ahead. The laughing ceased, and the air became a little somber. Daichi looked at Sugawara and apologized for spoiling the mood.

“It’s okay.” Sugawara shook his head, dismissing the apology.

The two stopped in front of Daichi’s door. Daichi felt that the day had gone extremely well, despite the rocky start, but Sugawara’s expression was making him uneasy.

“W-Well, I had fun.” Daichi said, kicking at the cement floor.

“Me too.” Sugawara said, looking down at his shoes.

“I’ll see you around then.” Daichi said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“Sawamura-san...”

Daichi looked up, meeting Sugawara’s eyes. They were different than usual. There was a hint of sadness and pleading.

“I know it’s selfish of me, but... I would love if you stayed in Tokyo...” Sugawara said, his voice was soft; it was barely audible.

The words tugged on Daichi’s heartstrings. To hear those words from Sugawara’s lips was complete bliss for him.

“I’ve woken up everyday looking forward to seeing you. It’s a strange feeling, and I don’t quite understand it yet. But, I know how I’ll feel if you leave. It kind of scares me.” Sugawara said. “I know it’s tough for you now, but I’ll help-“

Daichi reached for Sugawara’s face, cupping the other man’s cheeks in his hands as he kissed him.

Sugawara stumbled back a little, his mind going blank as he tried to process what was happening. He placed his hands on Daichi’s chest, but made no effort to push him away. Sugawara gripped Daichi’s shirt, pressing himself against him, until he could feel Daichi’s bulge against his own.

A soft moan escaped Sugawara’s lips, giving Daichi the opportunity to slip his tongue in, rubbing it against Sugawara’s. Sugawara’s mind was a complete mess.

Daichi fumbled with his keys, never allowing their lips to part as he opened the door to his apartment. They stumbled into the bedroom, dropping articles of clothing along the way.

He stared at Sugawara’s bare torso, as he fell back onto the bed, gently running his fingertips against his skin. It was just like how he imagined. Flawless. Beautiful.

Sugawara watched as Daichi removed his pants and briefs, gulping as his erection sprung free. Sugawara closed his eyes as Daichi ran his large hands over his abdomen. They were warm. Gentle. They stopped at his pants, skillfully removing everything in one, swift motion.

Daichi hovered over Sugawara, his lips ghosting over every inch of his skin, making Sugawara tingle all around. Daichi reached Sugawara’s jawline, giving gentle, butterfly kisses along it and his collarbone. He leaned in towards Sugawara’s ear, making the other man’s heart beat uncontrollably.

“I’ll stay with you...” Daichi whispered, rubbing his middle finger along Sugawara’s bottom lip. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.”

Sugawara wrapped his lips around Daichi’s finger, rubbing his tongue around it. Daichi let out a low groan as he watched, urging Sugawara to continue as he stroked his own cock at the same time. 

Daichi positioned himself between Sugawara’s slim legs, lifting them up a little to reveal his puckered hole. He couldn’t help but laugh as Sugawara hid his face with embarrassment.

Without wasting any time, Daichi, slowly and gently, inserted his middle finger, watching for the other’s reaction. 

Sugawara shifted a little, trying to get over the strange, unfamiliar feeling. Daichi leaned in, locking their lips so to distract Sugawara as he began to thrust his finger in and out, before slowly inserting a second.

“Are you ready?” Daichi whispered.

Sugawara nodded, wrapping his slim fingers around Daichi’s cock, completely intimidated by its size.

Daichi reached into his nightstand, pulling out the tiny bottle of lubricant. He shivered as the cold liquid made contact, telling Sugawara to stroke it. 

Daichi rolled his head back as Sugawara moved at a steady pace, coating his entire cock. He couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted to fuck the man under him.

Daichi rubbed the tip against Sugawara’s hole, leaning in to allow Sugawara to wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

“I’m putting it in, okay?” Daichi’s voice was loving and calm.

Sugawara nodded, afraid to even say anything at the moment. He shut his eyes as he felt Daichi push himself in, tightening his grip around his shoulders. Daichi buried his face in the crook of Sugawara’s neck, letting out low moans as he pushed himself further in. 

After a few seconds, Sugawara couldn’t feel anything besides Daichi. The same went for Daichi as Sugawara’s warmth enveloped his throbbing cock. They were in complete bliss.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked, giving Sugawara a few seconds to adjust.

“Y-Yeah...” Sugawara nodded.

“S-Sorry. I can’t hold back after all.” Daichi pulled back before thrusting his hips, earning a loud, arousing moan from the man beneath him.

The room was spinning for the both of them. With each thrust, Sugawara’s mind went blank. No matter how many times both of them came, it wasn’t enough. 

Sugawara lifted his hips as he took Daichi’s cock from behind. He begged Daichi to put it in. To fuck him. Daichi eagerly obliged, wasting no time to pleasure the man he loved. He intertwined their fingers as he pressed his body against Sugawara’s, thrusting his hips mercilessly.

“S-Suga-...!” Daichi groaned, giving one last thrust before ejaculating inside.

Sugawara squeezed Daichi’s hand as he came as well, his name escaping his lips.

The two laid there, panting. The room was hot and it smelled of sex. Sugawara turned onto his side, gazing lovingly at the man beside him. He held Daichi’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

“I think... I’ll consider this your payment for this month’s rent.” Sugawara laughed a little.

“I’ll definitely use the same payment method for next month.” Daichi pressed his lips against Sugawara’s forehead.

“Then, I look forward to your next payment, Daichi.”

—————

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible with smut. who let me do this.


End file.
